Everyday Life With Demon President!
by Ayuzawa Yume
Summary: Request from Pusha: AU and might be OOC Mystogan is the most admiring guys in this Edolas High, the all-boy school who just recently turned into a coed school. He was the most popular guy in the whole school and the guys admire him too. And what's more, HE'S SINGLE!All girls confess but he seems not interested. So, let's says he just found a new interest with this 'Demon-president'


_**So, someone requested this so I make the one-shot of Mystwalker. And I'm sorry for Snowflake00 because I still haven't finished your request T^T your request are difficult after all. But I'm halfway done so wait a little patiently alright :D. Now back to the story, I wasn't really sure if this is OOC or not, but I would say it contains OOC since I don't really know Mystwalker THAT much. And it's AU alright? Don't ask again. And Enjoy now^^**_

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"Mystogan! How many times must I tell you not to come in to the council room carelessly?!" Knightwalker shout to Mystogan who come without knocking and wet. "But, I want to ask you to lend me a towel." Mystogan whined. "We're in the middle of meeting right now!" Knightwalker sigh. "You always come to us with foolish action. So? What is it this time?" Knightwalker ask. "Well that is…"

_***Flashback***_

_**So, let's just say that Mystogan is the most admiring guys in this Edolas High, the all-boy school who just recently turned into a coed school. He was like a 'brilliant' and 'only hope' for everyone because he's handsome, smart, cool, anyway PERFECT! **_

_**So, Erza Knightwalker is the first girl who become a student council president and determined to change Edolas High into a better place. She was feared by everyone and Mystogan took interest in her. Even though rumors says that he's not interested with girls anymore because too much people confess to him.**_

_**Now back to the main point, why Mystogan are so wet?**_

_**Mystogan just walk around the school and pass class 2-1. **_

"_**Huh? Why wouldn't it opened?" Natsu Dragion looks confused.**_

"_**Are you sure?" Gray ask.**_

"_**I'm sure! You try open it!"Natsu make sure. Suddenly, Gray saw Mystogan. "Ah! Mystogan!" Gray looks glad. "Maybe you can help us open the sink!" Gran grin. "Ah! That's right! Mystogan is amazing after all!" Natsu agreed. "Could you help us opened the sink taps?" Gray ask. **_

_**Mystogan look at the sink for a seconds, and then kick the sink, making the water flooded, Natsu and Gray panic and almost fainted, thinking that they would saw the Demon-President mode. And then, the water exploded too, making Mystogan wet.**_

_***End Of Flashback***_

"And that's the story." Mystogan finished his explanation. "Are you an idiot?! Say that from the start!" Knightwalker shouted. "I'll check it out now, President!" One of the member of the council offer and Knightwalker nod. "Go ahead." She accept.

**~After School~**

"So? Why are you following me?" Knightwalker ask, trying to be patient.

"Because there's lo-"

"Say another trash-word and I kick you to the trash can." Erza threaten.

"That's cruel."

"You gone overboard this time you know! You already followed me enough already! It's already in front of my house and my parents probably in there!"

"Then, you should introduce me as your boyf-"

"Just hold on a minute, I'll call a police station now." Erza opened her phone.

"That's mean!" Mystogan whined.

Suddenly, there's Lucy and Natsu running to her. "Erza!" Lucy waved her hand to Erza. "Oh? Lucy? It's rare for you walking in this way. What's wrong? In a walk with your boyfriend?" erza ask, half-teased, half-true. "Not with my _boyfriend, _but with my _dog._" Lucy Ashley corrected. "Yes, yes." Erza chuckled, totally forgot about Mystogan still in there, and her friends doesn't know about Mystogan's interest.

"Anyway, congrats! I never knew you were going out with someone! If you told me earlier, I wouldn't introduce you to my guy-friends." Lucy grin, making Knightwalker blink. "Going out?" Knightwalker ask. "Don't act fool again! I know you're going out with Mystogan. We saw you two on a date last time!" Lucy explain and smirk. "Date?" Mystogan ask and smirk, seems like he's interested. "That's tru-"

"First, we didn't go out. Second, we didn't go on a date. Third, Mystogan! Don't do anything foolish to make it more bothersome!" Knightwalker explain and warned Mystogan. "Eh?! Even though it's fun too." Mystogan looks disappointed. "Huh? But we clearly saw you two on a date last Sunday." Lucy took a deep breath before started explaining.

_***Flashback***_

"_**So? What are we doing now?" Natsu ask. "I guess we should do jogging!" Lucy looks pumped out. Lucy and Natsu was going to do a little exercise in the evening. Actually, Natsu was only getting dragged along though…. Anyway, those two was going to taking a little exercise, until Natsu look around and…. "Ah? Isn't that demon-president?" Natsu ask to Lucy. **_

"_**Huh?" Lucy look along. "Wait! Who is the one beside her?!" Lucy ask, surprised. "It's Mystogan…. Right?" Natsu ask to make sure. "Seriously?! We had to tell Mira about it! But more importantly, why would those two went together?" Lucy ask, confused and curious at the same time. **_

"_**Maybe for the cooking lessons the day after tomorrow? You know, we must to find 2 people, boy and girl to go out shopping." Natsu ask. "But Mystogan is from 2-2, and Erza is in 2-1 right?" Lucy ask. "T-That's true…" Natsu think hard. "Do you think…. Those two go out?! I gotta tell Mira about this!" Lucy looks happy.**_

_***Flashback* **_

"And after that, Mira says that she found a new couple and-" Lucy still explaining but cut off by Mystwalker.

"What?! You tell Mira?! This is gonna be really bothersome now." Knightwalker sigh. "It's your fault to call Jellal to this town!" Knightwalker scolded Mystogan.

"But he wanted to saw Erza since it's been a while…." Mystogan show his puppy-dog face, making Knightwalker can't fight back.

"Huh? Jellal? Who is that?" Natsu ask, confused.

"Ah, that's right. I didn't tell you right. Jellal is Mystogan's twin little brother. And Erza the one he said is my little twin sister, Erza Scarlet." Knightwalker explain.

"Huh? Does that mean…." Lucy sweat dropped.

"That's right. Jellal was living on another town, but my twin sister is his girlfriend. They've been going out for almost 3 years now. And, this little idiot over here is asking Jellal to come to this town since it's been a while." Knightwalker explain.

"Huh? That means…." Natsu had a great weight thanks for him to think hard.

"The one you saw weren't us but Jellal and Erza." Mystogan explain. "EH?!" Natsu and Lucy says in a sync. "W-W-What should we do?! We already told Mira. Now the rumors must be known to a whole school already!" Natsu started to panic.

"T-That's fine! I read in a novel about this kind of situation! All ends with the other twin who aren't dating are going out! So that means, it doesn't matter!" Lucy try to calm down.

"Oi! That's not a joke! Clear up the misunderstanding!" Knightwalker shout.

"It's okay Erza! The rumors only last for 65 days!" Lucy explain.

"It's 75 days! And it's only a bluff!" Knightwalker corrected.

"You might be glared by those who's jealous and stuff, but it's alright Erza!" Lucy smile.

"No it's not! And why would they jealous if I didn't go out with Mystogan?! Clear up the misunderstanding!" Erza command.

"It's okay! It's not our fault, Natsu. Or rather, it doesn't had any problems with us!" Lucy pat Natsu's shoulder.

"Oi!" Knightwalker try to argue.

Mystogan is staring at those three, and then smirk. "Well, it's not all bluff though. About what you said, Lucy." Mystogan smirk, making Knightwalker shiver. "We _will _go out in no time." Mystogan smile. "WHA-" Knightwalker is speechless and become a stone. "That's right! So we don't have any fault!" Lucy run away with Natsu.

"Bye, Erza!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"O-Oi! WAIT! WHAT ABOUT THE MISUNDERSTANDING?! ARGH!"

The End.

_**Haha, poor Knightwalker. The rest are up to your imagination^^ Might be ended up into a Multi Chapter too like 'Until Next Time' IF I get a good feedback and lovely reviews from you all. Don't forget to check my other stories too^^ I ship Jerza, Nalu, Gruvia, and Gale. And once again, thanks to Pusha for requesting to me and please wait for a while longer for snowflake00. Lately, I'm tired since school is killing me and I don't have enough time -_-" It's really difficult to me so please understand. And for everyone who was looking forward for my next update, PLEASE WAIT BECAUSE I'LL UPDATE SOON! That's all^^ Thanks for reading this story and don't forget to enter your thought in that little box below.**_


End file.
